


Shotgun

by sistercacao



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Explicit Language, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistercacao/pseuds/sistercacao
Summary: Heero is an honors student; Duo is a slacker. No one can understand why they are friends. But Heero has a vice other people don't know about. And he's about to find out that maybe there's more to his trysts with Duo than just getting high.





	Shotgun

Heero is hard at work on his computer when he hears a voice at his bedroom window, of all places.  
  
“Heero, you in here?”  
  
Heero turns to see his window being opened from the outside, jimmied bit by bit until it's wide enough for a shaggy brown head to pop through, a thick braid trailing behind it. It's followed by a pair of lean shoulders, clad in a care-worn leather jacket.   
  
“Duo, what the hell are you doing?”  
  
A pair of big purple eyes stare at him like he's asked a stupid question.  
  
“Climbing through your window.”  
  
“I can tell.  _Why_?”  
  
“Because,” Duo replies, making it the rest of the way inside with a final heave. He stands up in Heero's room, dusting himself off, wiping flecks of bark and leaves from his ragged jeans, then strides to Heero's bed and collapses onto it. “You told me to come hang out in your room after school.”  
  
He says this like sneaking into people's bedrooms through their windows is the most natural thing in the world. Heero rolls his eyes and turns back to his computer.  
  
“Also, your mom said if she ever saw me around again, she'd call the cops on me.”  
  
That gets Heero's attention.  
  
“She did?”   
  
Duo nods.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I think she's figured out where her darling son's pot connection is coming from. Speaking of which...”   
  
He fishes a thin white tube out of his jacket pocket and waves it in the air for Heero to see.  
  
“Payment for those physics test answers you're going to provide me,” he says with a grin.  
  
“I don't remember agreeing to this.”  
  
“No, but I'm smoking you out for free, so do your best friend a favor, huh?”   
  
Heero snorts, but the truth is he'd been working on Duo's cheat sheet when his friend had come tumbling through his window, and he almost feels like he's been caught doing something embarrassing. Well, he knew Duo would ask for help sooner or later, didn't he? That, or he'd just copy off Heero's test in class.  
  
No one Heero knows understands how a straight-laced honors student could become such close friends with a nigh-delinquent stoner like Duo Maxwell. All anyone sees of their friendship is Duo leaning conspicuously over Heero's shoulder on test days; the rest of the time, Heero studies in the library while Duo hangs out in the school parking lot committing minor vandalism. What can they possibly have in common with each other? Why does he let Duo copy off him in every class? Why hasn't Duo ended up stuffed in a locker somewhere, never to be found?   
  
But Heero Yuy, four-point-oh grade point average future valedictorian, has a weakness that no one but Duo has discovered yet. It took a half-hearted attempt at a bribe to have Heero write an essay on his behalf, a bribe Duo himself had seemed shocked to have Heero accept, the way he had blinked down at the little bag of weed in his palm. As if he was thinking, “Really? Heero Yuy gets  _high_?” It is a closely guarded secret, but the prospect of free pot in exchange for an hour's worth of work had goaded him into confessing.   
  
Their odd bartering relationship has since shifted into something more closely approaching an actual friendship, and getting smoked out in exchange for homework is now considered a favor instead of an outright bribe. Still, it is a little jarring to hear Duo refer to them as “best friends” so confidently. Jarring and a little thrilling, but he doesn't like to think that, so he swallows it down and focuses on the joint Duo's brought over instead.  
  
“Just one?”  
  
“Jeez man, what an ingrate,” Duo says. “I haven't had a chance to get any more, okay?”  
  
“It's pretty small.” Heero crosses his arms and wonders if Duo noticed him working on his cheat sheet when he came in. He feels weirdly nervous and is wishing Duo had more to smoke. One joint passed between the two of them won't get him high enough to relax.  
  
“Okay, yeah, fine. What, you wanna shotgun it?”  
  
Heero stares at him blankly, and Duo grins when he realizes Heero doesn't know what he's talking about. He's always thrilled at the chance to teach Heero something for a change.  
  
“How about I just show you, okay? Come here.”  
  
Heero obediently moves to the bed. Duo sits up to face him, one leg dangling over the edge, bare knee visible beneath the fraying denim of his pants. He pulls a lighter out of his pocket, a new one since the last time Heero smoked with him, since Duo usually manages to lose one a week. He grabs whatever he can swipe from the gas station counter, which are most often just cheap blank ones, but occasionally he accidentally steals something hilarious. Heero's favorite was one covered in doe-eyed puppies and kittens. He'd gotten a good laugh out of Duo using that, and he suspects it was lost quicker than usual.  
  
Duo pops the joint into his mouth and talks around it. “When I breathe out, you breathe in, okay?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You'll get the idea quick,” he mumbles, flicking the lighter and putting it to the edge of the paper, the smell of the burning pot hitting Heero quickly. His mouth waters in anticipation. He taps his fingers impatiently on the bed.  
  
Duo takes a big inhale, eyes narrowing to slivers. His mouth curls into a lazy smile. In Heero's mind, this is his natural expression: buzzed and relaxed.   
  
“Okay, open your mouth,” he says, a tiny curl of smoke leaking out of the corners of his lips.  
  
“What?” Heero repeats, but then Duo is grabbing for his face, fingers curling around his jaw, and he's lowering himself toward him like he's about to pull him in for a kiss. Heero's eyes go wide, his heart suddenly roaring.   
  
Then, mouth inches from his, Duo exhales, and Heero suddenly realizes what he's supposed to do. He takes a deep breath in, letting the smoke Duo breathes out fill his lungs even as his face flushes red. Jesus, what did he think was going to happen? What the hell is wrong with him?   
  
The pot starts to kick in, fuzzying his thoughts, but his heart still beats insanely against his ribs, and he tries to convince himself it's because Duo came at him so fast. But when Duo finally pulls back, eyes reddened, he takes one look at Heero's face and bursts out laughing.  
  
“Jesus, man, you're blushing! What, did you think I was going to make out with you?”   
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“You did! Holy shit, you did!” He smiles a mile wide, and all Heero can think is that he was so close a moment ago. “You crack me the hell up, Heero, I swear.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Heero growls, and grabs the joint out of Duo's hand. “Stop wasting the pot.”  
  
Duo stares at him as he inhales, with a look like he is finding the whole thing hilarious. Heero can barely take the hit. Morosely, he passes the joint back to Duo.  
  
“Wanna do it again?”   
  
“No!” Heero hisses, and Duo dissolves into laughter again.  
  
“Come on, now you know what to expect, right?”  
  
It's too strange, the two of them on his bed, passing breath between one another. Too... intimate. He can still feel his face burning, but he never really says no to Duo. Grinning triumphantly, Duo takes a long drag, wagging his fingers for Heero to come closer. Heero keeps his eyes locked on Duo's smile, on the curls of smoke escaping his lips, refusing to look him in the eyes. Duo is going to make fun of him for this forever, he thinks, as he obediently opens his mouth.  
  
Inches away, Duo grabs Heero by the back of the head. Before Heero can register what's happening, he keeps moving forward, until his mouth is pressed against Heero's, exhaling sharply, but the last thing Heero can remember to do is inhale. Duo's tongue follows his breath inside, sliding along Heero's, his lips wet and soft.   
  
Duo pulls away, grinning crookedly, as if he's just pulled the greatest practical joke ever. Seeing that look makes Heero feel a little like he's been punched in the stomach.  
  
“What the hell did you do that for?” he says, trying not to notice how pathetic he sounds.  
  
Duo shrugs.   
  
“You looked so disappointed when I didn't kiss you the first time, I thought I'd give you what you wanted.”  
  
“What I wanted?! Are you crazy?”  
  
“I thought it would be fun.” The expression on his face is suddenly dangerous. “You didn't like it?”  
  
“I...”   
  
But he has no idea what to say to that, because he's afraid it will be the wrong thing.  
  
“Damn, maybe we should try again then,” Duo says, and he reaches for Heero a second time.  
  
They end up on the bed, Duo leaning over Heero, sucking Heero's bottom lip between his teeth, then slipping his tongue inside. He tastes like pot, and maybe that's why Heero's head spins, because he feels much higher than he ought to be after a couple of half-assed hits. Duo's lips are warm, so warm, and they slide easily against his as he searches Heero's mouth.   
  
Heero's breath is ragged when Duo pulls away to stare down at him.  
  
“Well?”   
  
Duo’s voice is a little hoarse, his eyes a little more unfocused. That smile is going to drive him insane.  
  
“...What?”  
  
“How was that?”  
  
And now Heero has to laugh. He cannot believe he is being asked what he thought of kissing his best friend, that the look on Duo's face is actually more serious than it has any right to be.  
  
“Shit, that bad, huh?”  
  
“Jesus Christ, Duo, no, it wasn't bad. At all. Is this a joke?”  
  
“A joke?” Duo looks confused. “No. This is pretty much too weird to be a joke, Yuy.”   
  
He sticks the half-spent joint in Heero's face while he is still reeling from that statement.   
  
“Here. Take this.”  
  
As soon as Heero does, Duo is shrugging off his jacket and pulling his shirt over his head.  
  
“Duo, what are you doing?”  
  
“Not sure,” he says, “probably whatever you'll let me do.”  
  
“Duo...”  
  
“Hey, don't waste pot, right? At least smoke the rest of that while I do my thing.”  
  
 _Do his thing._  Heero has no idea what to make of that, so he obediently takes a drag off the joint, watching Duo unzip his black jeans, the contours of his hip bones suddenly visible just above the edge of his boxers.   
  
Heero’s head feels heavy, his thoughts sluggish, and for the first time, he’s regretting not having the sober presence of mind to… to do what? Stop what’s happening? What is happening here, exactly, between them, on this bed? Does he even want Duo to stop?  
  
Heero belatedly realizes Duo is struggling with Heero’s pants, trying to shimmy them down. He glances up at Heero with a funny expression, somewhere between sheepish and excited.   
  
“Little help here, bud?”  
  
“Uh…”  
  
Heero balances the joint in his mouth, frees his hands to help Duo unbutton his pants, and then Duo is gently smacking his hands away and grabbing the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down, along with his jeans, low enough to free his cock, which, despite Heero’s confusion about all this, is rock-hard and leaking onto his stomach already.  
  
Heero’s blurry sight zeroes in on the image of Duo, lips parted, inches above his dick, his breath fanning across the tip. He mumbles something but Heero can’t hear it behind the pulsing in his head, the blood rushing past his ears.   
  
“-s okay?”  
  
Heero groans when he realizes Duo hasn’t moved, and props one heavy arm up to look at him better. Duo is smiling, but his eyes are serious.  
  
“Is this okay?” he repeats.  
  
Heero stares at him, his thoughts swirling, and decides quickly, suddenly very sure he wants his cock in Duo’s mouth as soon as humanly possible.  
  
“Yeah.”   
  
And then Duo’s mouth is closing around his cock, one hand holding it steady while he swallows it. Heero makes a ridiculous noise that he really ought to be embarrassed about, but he can’t think or feel anything except how good  _this_  feels, Duo sucking him, his fingers sliding up and down like he’s trying to make Heero come fast.   
  
Heero doesn’t know if Duo somehow knew he wanted this all along, or if he saw an opportunity tonight and jumped on it. That kiss, it seemed to come out of nowhere, but maybe it’s been lingering at the edge of every joke Duo’s told, just beyond the warmth of Duo’s breath between their shared smokes. Heero remembers the joint hanging limply against his slack lips, and he reaches for it absently. Duo notices him doing so, his mouth grinning as he pulls it maddeningly away from Heero’s lap.  
  
“Talk about a  _blow_ job, huh, Yuy?” he laughs at his own dumb joke. Heero suddenly finds this adorable, a little to his dismay. He slips a shaky hand down under Duo’s braid to cradle the nape of his neck.  
  
“Okay, okay, I get it,” Duo mumbles, reaching back down for Heero’s cock. It’s not what Heero meant at all, but he really wants Duo to keep going all the same, so he sinks back down into the bed and lets Duo suck him, his fingers digging into that surprisingly soft hair. In no time at all, he comes furiously hard, moaning pathetically as he pulls on Duo’s hair probably hard enough to hurt, his burning eyes screwed shut, emptying himself into Duo’s pliant mouth. His thoughts are a flat line in his head, not even from the weed. Duo is just too damn good at this. Jesus Christ.  
  
He comes to as Duo sits back, wiping the back of his hand across his lips.   
  
“You really liked that, huh?”  
  
“Hm…?”  
  
Duo crawls up beside him, resting a damp hand on Heero’s trembling stomach.  
  
“I didn’t know you had it in you to come that hard. Moaning and everything, damn. Didn’t know I was so talented.”   
  
He grins and Heero feels like the butt of some joke, somehow, despite the glow of his orgasm.   
  
“Shut up, Duo.”  
  
They stare at each other for a minute, until Duo sits up, balancing on one of Heero’s splayed legs, and leans down over Heero, all angles and brown hair and smiles.  
  
“You didn’t finish the joint, man.”  
  
He plucks it out of Heero’s hands, then rears back and gives it an experimental pull. Heero notices for the first time that Duo is hard beneath his jeans. He thinks about sucking Duo off just like Duo did, and it sounds incredible. He wants to taste Duo’s cock about as badly as he’s ever wanted anything. He starts tugging at the waistband of Duo’s pants, but after a second or two, Duo’s hands grab his and stop them from going further.  
  
“Wait,” he says. “I have a better idea.”  
  
Heero knows it shouldn’t, but it feels like a rejection. He pulls his hands out of Duo’s, embarrassed.  
  
Oblivious, Duo licks his fingers and puts the joint out between his index finger and thumb, then places it on Heero’s nightstand. He steps up off the bed, crouching down to rifle through the drawers of the nightstand. Heero is too fucked up to even get mad about this invasion of privacy.  
  
“C’mon, Heero, you don’t have anything you jerk off with?”  
  
“Jesus.” Heero pulls open the top drawer, fumbles around for the bottle of lotion he keeps there.  
  
“What are we going to do?” he says stupidly as Duo crawls back onto the bed, lotion in hand, grinning devilishly.   
  
“Whatever you wanna do,” Duo replies, running a hand across Heero’s stomach. “But I can tell you what I wanna do, and you can tell me if that sounds like a good idea. Deal?”  
  
“Huh?” Heero says, but then Duo is on him, tugging his pants the rest of the way off, and sliding up between Heero’s open legs. He squirts some of the lotion into his right hand, slicking up his fingers. He slides his index finger easily between the cheeks of Heero’s ass and rubs it against his entrance, like he’s asking for permission.   
  
“I wanna fuck you,” he breathes, emphasizing his point with the maddening rhythm of his finger. He absently palms his own cock over his jeans with his free hand, and the sight of it alone makes Heero a little hard again, already. “I wanna fuck you so bad.”  
  
This feels so good, lying beneath Duo like this, Duo teasing at his entrance like he just might do what he wants no matter what Heero says about it, that it’s all Heero can do not to beg for it. His pride stops him, of course, he’d never beg, but he spreads his legs a little wider and opens his mouth obediently for Duo’s tongue, lets him plunder his mouth and imagines what his cock is about to do.  
  
“Yeah,” he breathes against Duo’s lips when he lets him free. “I want that, too.”  
  
Duo grins a mile wide. He’s so dangerously attractive, Heero thinks suddenly. Maybe Heero’s been weak for him for longer than he’s let himself think.  
  
The preparation is quick but somehow unbearably long, Duo’s slick fingers slipping easily inside him, before he’s kicking off the rest of his clothes and hitching Heero’s legs up under his elbows, pressing at his ass with the head of his cock. They look at each other just long enough for Heero to start to get impatient, then Duo is pushing slowly inside him and Heero arches off the bed, something on the tip of his tongue that he can’t seem to say.  
  
Duo fucks him with surprising gentleness, mindful that it’s the first time, but if he’s afraid of hurting Heero, he doesn’t have to be. It doesn’t hurt at all, it feels incredible, so good that Heero has no words for it. Being high feels like the happy absence of feeling, no stress or expectations or other people’s opinions of him to weigh him down, but this is like the culmination of all feelings, the burning throb of Duo’s cock in his ass a lightning rod of electricity that brings his own cock roaring back to life, his heart banging against his ribs like a wild animal in a cage.  
  
Duo grins above him, his brows drawn together in concentration, but his red eyes are focused on Heero’s, watching his expression change.   
  
“Guess this is why i’m always coming over to see you.”  
  
Heero, half-crazy with arousal, doesn’t know what to say to this.  
  
“I thought… ahh… I thought you wanted my homework.”  
  
Duo laughs against Heero’s mouth, pressing him down hard into the mattress.  
  
“You think I don’t know the answers to those tests?” He punctuates each phrase with a hard thrust. “I just… mm… I just like hanging off you, like a… ah… a fucking puppy.”  
  
He pulls back a little and stares down at Heero with some unreadable expression on his face.  
  
“Shit, you’re so fucking good at this, you’re making me tell you all my secrets. You tell anyone about this, I’ll kick your ass.”   
  
He pulls Heero’s hips toward him, arching him up higher, his thrusts going deeper, his cock hitting something inside Heero that makes him feel dangerously out of control, close to coming a second time. Heero has just enough time to wonder who the fuck Duo thinks he’s going to tell any of this to before he’s rearing up off the bed, a wordless groan escaping his clenched teeth, and emptying himself against his stomach.   
  
Duo throws his head back, abandoning himself to fucking Heero’s ass wildly, until he tenses, deep inside him, coming with a hard intake of breath, his fingers digging into the skin of Heero’s thighs. He collapses on top of Heero, his breath a sharp, thin line in Heero’s ear, his cock still throbbing inside him.   
  
They lay there a while, breathless, too spent to speak. Heero stares at the burnt edge of the joint on his bedside table, wondering when the desire to get high was superseded by the desire to get high with Duo, when the boy breathing against his neck became the stress relief he looked forward to the most.   
  
They are going to have to do this a lot, he thinks to himself. Now that he knows how much better this feels than smoking pot, he’s not going to satisfied by anything else.   
  
Duo stirs, sits up, running a shaking hand through his bangs. He glances at Heero, then away, looking for his pants. He hastily pulls his underwear on, then his jeans, speaking much too fast.  
  
“Don’t worry about all the stupid shit I said, I’m just being an idiot. Don’t… don’t think this means you’re off the hook for cheat sheets, or anything, Yuy.”   
  
Heero watches him get off the bed and grab for the rest of his clothes, already heading toward the window.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
Duo turns to him, his face red. He gives him a sheepish grin. Is he embarrassed? Because he said… well, he said he liked hanging off Heero like a puppy, he did say that. Heero smiles, reaches out a hand toward Duo, who mercifully takes it, letting himself be pulled back down to the bed.  
  
“We should do something else,” Heero says.   
  
“You’re ready again that fast?”   
  
“No, idiot. I mean, something besides sneaking into my room to get high.”  
  
“Like what? Are you trying to ask me on a date?”  
  
Heero presses a tired kiss to the side of Duo’s nose, happy to see that the gesture catches him entirely by surprise.  
  
“Yeah, I think that’s what I’m doing.”  
  
“Well, shit.”   
  
Duo crawls over him to kiss him heavily, his mouth tasting like sex and weed and everything Heero will be touching himself to until the next time they can do this again.  
  
“You know,” Duo says, pulling away a little. “You won’t be able to hide the fact that you actually kind of like me. If we go on a date, I mean.”  
  
“‘ _Kind of_  like you’,” Heero chuckles. “Isn’t that the idea?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah it is,” Duo replies, and leans down to kiss him again. 


End file.
